


Sometimes

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it burns.<br/>(drabble, originally posted on LJ)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written extremely late at night and not very well edited. I promise I usually write better than this.

Sometimes it burns.

Sometimes it fills Louis up and hurts his lungs and he can barely breathe because he feels love and pain and loss and hatred and passion and love again. Sometimes he cries - mufled sobs, dampened by his pillow, and only in the dead of night - because he has to pretend to be something he isn't, all because of love (or is it hate? He thinks he has forgotten).  
  
Sometimes he wants to curl into a ball and never leave his bed. Sometimes he thinks he could gladly shoot everyone who is saying _no_ , who is telling him to hide and pretend and lie.Sometimes it is all just _toomuchtoomuchtoomuch_.

But at those times, Harry is there to hold him tightly and kiss him softly and make him eggs and put on a movie. And before he knows it, he's forgotten the drama and the accusations and the times when people have tried to help and only made it worse. And instead he is thinking about curls and green eyes and dimples and _I love you_. Because sometimes it gets hard and confusing and scary. But Harry is worth every moment of it.


End file.
